Vapor compression refrigeration, air conditioning and heating (heat pump) systems have long been plagued with less than optimum operating efficiencies due to an inadequate or excessive working fluid charge within the system. Vapor compression air conditioning and heat pumps systems, for example, typically are designed to operate with a working fluid charge which provides a small amount of sub-cooling of the working fluid in its condensed state. However, initial installation, servicing and repair operations are difficult to carry out with respect to providing a proper fluid charge within the system. For example, when removing fluid or adding fluid to the system, there is often inadequate control of flow of the fluid (refrigerant) resulting in an excessive charge of fluid to a system or a system which is undercharged. Historically, it has been necessary to add or subtract fluid and operate the system to “wait and see” if the system comes into a balanced condition or achieves the desired amount of sub-cooling of the fluid in its condensed state. However, the present invention overcomes the inaccuracies and excessive delays in providing properly charged vapor compression air conditioning systems, in particular.